In a Rich Man's World
by HippieVampire
Summary: Sweden cocked his head to the side, listening. Was he singing... ABBA?


**Hey there! It's me again, and I'm here with a random oneshot inspired by watching the movie Mamma Mia! **

**I don't own Hetalia, ABBA or the movie Mamma Mia!, if I did, I think I would be one rich girl. :D **

**Oh, and also the lyrics aren't in any particular order. (some are out of order, I believe.)**

* * *

_**Ain't it sad?**_

Greece was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But even he knew he couldn't sleep through this world meeting. This world meeting was about how quickly his economy was going to hell.

_Wait, _he thought dryly, _it's already there. _

However, he was grateful that the world was trying to help him out, even though a lot of them weren't much better off. America was stopping in the middle of his speech about putting up a giant hero in the middle of Athens as a tourist attraction to cough. France was sniffling in a corner and England kept of sneezing, the mountain of tissues around him growing.

But still they were trying their hardest to make sure Greece could keep it together.

_**Money, money- must be funny…. In a rich man's world. **_

Sweden was immensely bored. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Greece out; he did, really. He always liked the quiet, sleepy nation. He didn't seem to spout half the non-sense the other nations did, and for that Sweden could overlook some laziness.

But since Sweden was bored and Finland had left the room to help Sealand with something, so he fidgeted with the table he sat at. It was lopsided. Sweden decided he was going to fix that during the break.

With that he settled for doodling on a spare piece of paper.

_**Money, money, money- always sunny… In a rich man's world. **_

Greece closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking and petting one of the cats he always brought to the meetings with him.

Greece had started humming a song, and soon after had started singing softly, and didn't notice when a certain Nordic walked into the room with a box of tools.

_**Ain't it sad? **_

Sweden had left the room only to gather his toolbox and had returned to the meeting room, only to find Greece singing softly to himself.

Sweden cocked his head to the side, listening. Was he singing… ABBA?

_**All the things I could do, if I had a little money- it's a rich man's world. **_

Greece stopped his singing for a second, thinking of all the things he could do, if he and his people had a little bit of money…

He was about to start and uncharacteristic chain of self hate until he heard someone clear his throat.

He turned around and saw Sweden standing there, studying him. But, since he was Sweden, it looked more like he was glaring intensely.

Greece was a little intimidating, but he was simply too lazy to show it.

"W're y'u s'ng'n' ABBA?" Sweden asked, curiosity making its way to his face, making him appear slightly more frightening.

"Yeah…. It was pretty popular after that one movie was filmed at my house… thought it was appropriate." Greece said wryly.

"Ah."

Sweden set to work at fixing the table and Greece decided he had nothing to lose in having a conversation with Sweden. After all, he was bored and it would take his mind off of things.

"ABBA came from Sweden, right?"

Sweden looked up from the table for a moment, before returning his gaze to it and nodding.

"Y's. I r'th'r l'ke th'm."

Greece nodded even though he knew the Nordic nation wouldn't have seen him.

"Yes, I like them too."

Sweden nodded and finished working on the table. As he was putting his tools away, Greece had started coughing violently.

Sweden went to the back of the room to the small refreshment table and got Greece a water bottle. And on his way to the coughing nation, he stopped at England's spot and grabbed his box of tissues.

Greece looked up from his coughing fit to see a water bottle and a box of tissues being offered to him. He looked at Sweden and nodded in thanks, taking the water bottle and taking a swig, and then taking a tissue and blowing his nose.

"Colds suck, Sweden."

Sweden laughed, his face softening a bit, "Y's, Greece, y're r'ght."

"So… Sweden, what's your favorite ABBA song?"

"D'nc'n' Q'en." Sweden said with a smirk.

Greece laughed.

_**Aha-ahaaa…. All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
Money, money, money- Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money- Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world**_

The meeting had recommenced and the rest of the nations were attacking his problems with a renewed vigor. He smiled sleepily.

He looked at his new friend, and Sweden smiled slightly at him. Greece smiled back and started surveying the room. America, England and France were all fighting, and Canada was trying to stop them.

Korea was trying to grope Kiku and Yao's chests and Taiwan was trying to murder him.

Hungary was hitting Prussia repeatedly with her frying pan, and Austria had magically produced a keyboard was playing Chopin and Russia was terrorizing the Baltics.

Greece and the rest of the world may not have had a lot of money, but maybe they were rich in another way.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

_**Ain't it sad?**_

* * *

**I am sorry to ABBA fans for butchering their song, but I don't think it's too bad. ^^ But either way, I would appreciate it if no tried to get me! :D**

**Oh, and I personally think that Greece is very observant and is just too lazy to show it, so he would see Canada. **

**I hope you enjoyed! And feel free to drop a review! **

**HippieVampire out~! **


End file.
